


Stupid Ideas

by MidnightCity



Category: The Grand Tour (TV) RPF, Top Gear (UK) RPF
Genre: Fluff, Getting Together, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-07
Updated: 2016-08-07
Packaged: 2018-08-07 06:25:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7703914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidnightCity/pseuds/MidnightCity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Us kissing would be really stupid."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stupid Ideas

“Stop, Clarkson! That’s far enough,” Andy shouted as he huffed, barely managing to keep up with the taller man. 

Jeremy stopped in his tracks, out of breath as well but a good ten yards ahead. He smiled at Andy. “You and your tiny legs. Keep up!”

Andy slowed down to a walk and shook his head. Jeremy could tell that he had a witty reply in store, but it didn’t make it out because he was still trying to catch his breath.

“And I thought I was the un-fit one!” Jeremy shot back instead, smiling at him.

“You are,” Andy managed to reply – finally! –and rested against at tree. “But I think we’re out of sight by now.”

Jeremy looked over his shoulder, he was able to see the faint lights coming from the beach restaurants. But he couldn’t make out any people, or hear voices. There was only the steady sound of the ocean. Furthermore, the woods they were hiding in were dark, so chances were slim that they would be spotted.

“What do we do with these now?” Jeremy asked, and held up the small statue in his hand while pointing at the one Andy held. 

Andy shrugged his shoulders. “We won the bet,” he began matter-of-fact. “Almost everyone there saw us steal those, so we don’t need them for evidence.”

Jeremy nodded. “Hmm.” Then he simply dropped his figurine on the ground.

Jeremy was always delighted when Andy joined them on very long trips: there were inside jokes, and an easiness that only ever came with him. Jeremy had stopped trying to figure out why that was so … Must be the decades of knowing each other, he guessed.

Very often the crew would go for a drink at the end of the trip. This time was no different. The only difference was that they had ended up playing  _Truth or Dare_ in teams. (“How do you play that in teams?” – “It’ll work, trust me.”) It had worked, and so Andy and Jeremy had chosen to pick dare, and ended up stealing the hideous decoy from the restaurant next to theirs. 

“I am not even sure what it’s supposed to be,” Andy explained, laughing as he dropped his own stolen good. 

Jeremy shook his head. “An abstract elephant, human, lady-cat.” Then Jeremy leaned against the tree as well.

“Still better than the first dare.” By the time the statement had left Andy’s mouth he was either mumbling or still out of breath. 

“Yeah,” Jeremy agreed quietly, feeling himself blush a little bit. “It would have been really stupid for us to kiss.”

Andy agreed by nodding. “What were they thinking?” He tried to laugh – Jeremy could point out the familiar rumble in the back of his throat - but instead Andy ended up coughing. He was still a far way from being able to breathe properly …

“Steady, old man,” Jeremy mumbled, and patted him on the back. “But seriously, if we wanted to kiss we would have already done so.”

They only had to steal the stupid decoy because both Andy and Jeremy had refused to kiss – which had been Richard’s first idea for the dare.

“Yeah, I mean apart from now we have never been single at the same time.” Andy let out a long breath. 

It was true, but Jeremy had never put much thought into it. Instead he stood next to Andy watching as his breathing slowly returned to normal again.

“But still,” Andy took a deep breath. Jeremy rolled his eyes. _How much out of form can someone be!_ “It would be the stupidest idea.”

“Yeah,” again Jeremy agreed. “Just thinking about it, it’s so stupid it’s not even scary, it’s just funny.”

“Yeah.” 

This time Andy doubled over, leaning into Jeremy a little bit. He couldn’t help himself and felt a pang of pity. He placed a hand on Andy’s shoulder, like he had done so many times before, and patted it gently. “Seriously, you need to start walking stairs. How do you even have sex?”

As soon as the words had left Jeremy’s mouth he could feel a tiny blush creep onto his face. He couldn’t believe that he had just asked that! Even if it was meant as a joke. Jeremy and Andy had made sex jokes so often before, and when they had been younger they had even shared stories (not in detail though), but saying that right after thinking … talking to Andy about kissing!

“I am doing just fine, thanks for your concern.” Andy was talking more to Jeremy’s feet since his head was still bent over. 

Jeremy bit his lip, he really didn’t want to let his mind to wander along those lines. It was time to smoothly change the topic. “Are you okay? Or should I call an ambulance?”

Andy shook his head. “Am fine,” he replied and let out a long breath. Then Andy began to stand up properly. Jeremy’s hand had still been resting on his back, but with the motion Jeremy let it wander to his shoulder. A natural movement between them. He gave Andy a slight squeeze.

“Us kissing would be really stupid,” Andy mumbled.

Jeremy quietly agreed, feeling the warm breath against his cheek.

He shouldn’t … Instead Jeremy inched a little closer, watching Andy’s lips … Had he ever wanted to …?

_What was the worst that could happen?_ Jeremy hesitated. He knew Andy. Andy wouldn’t hurt him, not like that. He would be gentle in letting him down but … But then Andy closed the gap. 

It was a small kiss. Andy’s lips were dry and a little rough, applying too much pressure – most likely because he was nervous.  _He didn’t need to be._ Jeremy thought, smiling against his lips. 

Then Jeremy let his hand wander to Andy’s cheek, gently cupping his face. He stroked his thumb across the stubble. It was a feeling he hadn’t felt in a long time. Gentleness, a touch of awkward, but most of all the feeling of having someone he trusted close.

Andy let out a quiet hum, and as if it was natural they parted, knowing that both needed a moment.

Jeremy opened his eyes, he wasn’t sure what he expected to see, but Andy was smiling. Only for a very brief moment, then the familiar and playful mask snapped into place. “How stupid.”

“Yeah,” Jeremy mumbled. He had to bite his lip, trying to avoid a really stupid grin on his face. He knew that he was failing, but he couldn’t help himself. “But it would be even more stupid if we were to kiss again.”

Andy nodded enthusiastically. “That’s true.” Jeremy almost burst out laughing when Andy took another step towards him. He could feel the warmth his body was radiating, but before Jeremy had any chance for further thoughts on the topic, Andy reached to the back of his neck and pulled his head down.

The second kiss was better. Far better. This time Andy's lips were soft, slightly moist but most of all familiar. Neither was surprised. Jeremy even dared to gently nibble on Andy’s lips. It was rewarded by a wonderful sound. He wrapped his arms around Andy, drawing him closer. He never wanted to let him go again. This was too much fun. Too comfortable, too strange and familiar at the same time to give up.

So when they parted this time, they kept holding onto each other, not wanting to risk losing any more contact than they needed to.

Jeremy shook his head, watching a small frown appear on Andy’s face. “If we’d do that for longer, we’d be beyond stupid.”

“Literally,” Andy imitated Jeremy’s voice. 

Laughter escaped Jeremy but it was quickly shut down by Andy’s wonderful lips on his, his hand fumbling with Jeremy’s trousers until Andy found Jeremy’s back-pockets, using them to draw them even closer together.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Once Jeremy had woken up the next morning, and blinked himself into something that might be a state of awareness, he saw Andy sitting at the edge of the bed, his back turned towards him, making it hard for Jeremy to see his face. So he couldn’t help but wonder what was going through Andy’s head.

During the rest of the night, they had managed to top every thing that could be labelled as stupid with something they declared to be even more stupid. Until they had ended up in bed, sprawled on top of each other, Andy's legs wrapped around his body while Jeremy explained quietly that they really didn’t have to unless Andy wanted to. But a kick in the back had urged him on. It really was the most stupid thing they could have done …

They had wanked in the same room before – a side-effect of sharing a room in public school – but they had never … done  _that_ together. Not with Jeremy feeling Andy's cock, hearing all the noises, feeling him twitch, and never while holding him in his arms, calming him down with little words afterwards. Yet, Jeremy could still recall with a small smile how absolutely brilliant Andy had looked when he had thrown his head back, exposing a soft bit of flesh into which Jeremy had bitten as soon as he had seen the opportunity. 

But now … after the night was over, after all jokes and things had been done … Where did it leave them? Could they really continue and pretend that nothing had ever happened? Or had that  _finally_ been the event that would tear their friendship apart?

Jeremy decided to test the ground and gently rested his hand on Andy’s back. It was warm, a wonderful feeling under his fingers. He gently let his fingertips drift along the skin, wanting to feel the sensation and seeing the goose bumps form on his skin.

At least until Andy began to shiver. “Stop that,” Andy mumbled and turned around, he had already slipped into boxers, and was shaved. It didn’t appear that Andy was angry at him – not for all the things they had done – they were still … them.

Jeremy withdrew his hand, and pretended to sulk. “So?” he tried carefully, while shuffling into a sitting position, but kept the blanket around his private parts. Andy knew what he looked like naked anyway … but given the conversation they might be about to have he didn’t want to be stark naked. He wanted to feel like there was some dignity left for him.

“>So< what?”

“Well …” Jeremy cleared his throat. “About …” Then he motioned between them, hoping that he would get the point across. 

“Yeah …” Andy stayed quiet for a moment. Jeremy let him, knowing that he needed to collect his thoughts as well. Jeremy didn’t want to seem like he was giddy for an answer. 

“The best thing would be …” Andy began, his voice was level and reasonable. “… to accept that this happened, that we had our fun … but move on.” 

Jeremy swallowed hard. He had never really thought of Andy and him as … as something other than very close friends - as close as he could be to another person without romance. And yet, it was like someone had put a cold hand around his heart. The frozen feeling travelled across his body, from his chest to his arms and even his toes.

It should be fine. After all, he still had Andy as one of his best friends. He didn’t need to be sad about something that he had never really thought was going to happen.

When Jeremy looked up he could see Andy biting his lip. Of course, Andy knew him, and he knew what Jeremy was feeling … maybe even thinking about at that moment.

Jeremy wished that Andy wouldn’t. He wanted to keep that part to himself and work it out quietly, under the shower, maybe while crying. Andy should give him the privacy to cope with the unexpected waves of emotions.

Then Jeremy felt a nudge on his leg, seeing a small smirk curve on Andy’s face.  _It would be fine._

“The stupidest thing would be … to start a relationship.” Andy’s voice was as level as it had been before. But Jeremy could tell there was something, something in his eyes, something as hopeful as what lay hidden within Jeremy himself. 

Jeremy bit his lip. “It would be right on top of the stupid mountain,” Jeremy added, but he wasn’t able to keep his cool. Instead he burst out laughing, reaching for Andy, and a moment later he could feel Andy’s hand in his.

“It really would be stupid.”

“Yeah.” 

  
  


 


End file.
